


I Want To Know

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks a question and gets an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Know

## I Want To Know

by Jean

Author's website:  <http://jean.fanspace.com>

When I win the lotto I'll buy the rights and cede them to the fandom. Until then Petfly and Paramount have us by the short and curlies.

Thanks to Lyn who encouraged me to finish some plot bunnies the weekend she was over, so much so she betaed for me. I'm posting for the first time in over a year. I'm through a bad patch in my life and I'm baaaaack. Oh yeah, feedback  good, bad or indifferent - always welcome.

* * *

I Want to Know 

By Jean The Eternally Upbeat 

"There is so much I still don't know about you, Jim." 

The wistful tone to the unexpected question made Jim look up from signing the logbook at the entrance to the evidence lockup. 

He quirked an eyebrow at his friend and replied. "Really, Sandburg? There's something you don't know about me? I find that hard to believe." 

"True though," Blair continued as he signed himself in the book. Jim heard the sigh and frowned wondering what his young friend had stirring in his head. 

As they continued past the duty officer to the back of the shelving, Jim responded. "So, ask. What do you want to know.' 

Blair snorted. "Yeah. Like you'd answer the questions I want know here in the station." 

Jim grinned and shot a look at Blair. "Couldn't hurt. I mean if I hate the question I can't kill you here. Too many cops." 

He heard Blair mutter ruefully. "Nah, you'll just wait until we get home." 

Jim turned and leaned back on the shelves. "What is it? C'mon, ask. It can't be that bad." He watched and became a little concerned as Blair shuffled on the spot, obviously gathering the courage. 

"Okay. I want to know..." He cast a look down to the front of the room where the duty officer sat. 

"Stop stalling, Blair. I'll listen out for him. Now ask." Jim gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile to bolster his friend's courage. 

"Okay. I want to know..." Jim was caught off guard as Blair stood up to him almost touching. But not quite. 

"I want to know if you nibble when you kiss but I can't reach your lips to find out. Or if you'd let me. Do you bite gently or leave marks? Could you leave butterfly kisses over stubble rough skin or would the temptation to possess make you dive deep to kiss a breath away." 

Jim couldn't move. The soft sensuous tone laced with a desperate longing held him still where he leaned against the shelves. He felt Blair's breath over his skin at his neck and thought of capturing the lips that taunted him so he could finally taste the man before him. But Blair continued. 

"I want to know do you lick and tease with your tongue. Can you suck a person into a frenzy of want? How do you use your hands?" 

Jim closed his eyes and leaned his head against the boxes, feeling the voice float over him teasing at his emotions, inflaming his imagination. He let out a small sound. 

"You moaned, you like what I'm saying." Jim heard the smile in the voice and heard more confidence in the words. "Do you groan with a touch? Would you, if I touched you? Can you whimper in need that only I can stop? Would you touch me? How would you touch me?" 

Jim gasped as he felt hands finally skim over his shirt pressing it to his heated skin. Through the cloth he felt the heat of a soft breath on his chest. He moaned and clutched at the shelf behind him to steady himself. 

"Ah, Jim. If I touched you the way I want to touch you. I want to skim my hands over your sensitive skin and arouse you to a height you haven't known. I can hold you safe in my hands." 

Jim felt the hot breath drift to a stop to tantalize his nipple as a thumb ghosted over the other. 

"If I were to suck and tease you nipples and kiss your awesome chest would it please you? How ticklish are you? If I touched your sides with a feather touch and drifted down, would you gasp, wriggle or flinch?" 

The images made Jim bite his lip to stop a response. He flicked his hearing out to the desk to check and everything calmed. The distraction cooled the mounting tension in his body, eased the hardness in his pants. He opened his eyes and looked into the desire darkened eyes before him. 

Blair's hands had stilled at Jim's waist. "We still alone?" 

Jim nodded and finally reached for Blair taking him in his arms and pulling him close. 

"You with me?" The question was muffled against his chest. 

"Yeah." Jim's response was rough with need. "I'm here." 

Blair wriggled and loosened Jim's grip his hands moving to pull at Jim's shirt, exposing his lower belly above his belt. 

"I want to know if you like to have your belly button touched. I've seen it so often and itched to touch." He dipped a warm finger past the shirt and brushed the skin. Jim hissed out a breath as the tension he had lost suddenly appeared again. 

"I could take my tongue to it and tease it... like I'd lick, kiss and tease your mouth, your chest, your... rim." 

Blair suddenly stepped back and all the warmth he had held against Jim fled. He stared into Jim's stunned eyes. 

"I want to know, do you want me?" 

Jim groaned. "You turn me on, leave me hanging and you have to ask that?" 

"You will always respond to my voice, we both know that. I could manipulate you any time I want. But what do you want? It's tearing me up not knowing. I want to know how gay are you? Do you want me?" 

Jim looked at Blair and in a sudden move that rocked the shelves he pushed Blair back to the stack behind him. Holding him, Jim pulled him close and gave him a punishing hot kiss. Jim put everything he had into his lips moving them firmly over the open mouth beneath his, dipping his tongue in to taste. 

The noise brought the duty officer to the area where Jim and Blair stood wrestling with their kiss. One look had his eyes widening and sent him back to the desk to close for lunch. He locked the room behind him firmly, believing in 'don't ask, don't tell'. Jim and Blair would be able to leave but no one would disturb them. 

Jim heard the door close and lock. He smiled to himself... time to turn the tables. Pulling back he flipped Blair to face the shelves. Jim captured his hands in front of his hardened groin and ground himself into Blair's butt. He reveled in the short gasps coming from the young man. 

"Here's my answer... you listening?" He smiled at the jerky nod he got in response. 

"Yes. I want you. Feel it." He bumped into Blair's ass again. 

"I want to lick, suck, kiss, bite and tease your body from your head to your toes." 

Jim released Blair's hands to place them in a bracing position on the shelf in front of the younger man. Then his hands began to roam tracing his words. Jim leaned in close his breath brushing the curls from the ear straining to hear his whispered teasing taunts. 

"I would finally get to add taste to my sense of you. I would get to map your face, chest, sides and belly and more. I would test your patience to the extreme using my tongue and lips. I would use my fingers and nails to see what was more ticklish, more arousing. I would start the heat and trace it to the source." 

Jim smiled as Blair wriggled and moaned against his touches and words. He placed a hand over the cock straining in Blair's pants and almost had to hold him upright as he wobbled and a muffled wordless sound erupted from his lips. 

Jim moved his hand up and down over the denim-encased flesh. "But that doesn't answer what you wanted to know, does it? You listening, Blair?" He grinned at the heavy nod. 

"I would kiss you breathless, tickle you weak and then attack. Rough and gentle, I would put you on your back and feast on your body. I want to kneel between your legs, spread you open and caress your trembling thighs. I would take a finger to your butt and tease your crack then tweak your hole until it pulsed to let me in. And you would... let me in... wouldn't you, Blair?" 

Jim focused on the man he held rather than the illusion he had created in his mind. He felt the trembles and grinning evilly, brushed his hand over the back of Blair's jeans, pressing down, feeling Blair arch back into the touch and moan as he lost touch with the hand to his front. Jim felt the moan come from his belly to his throat. Oh yeah, Blair was hot. He gripped his hand as well as he could around Blair's cock and felt the blood pulse. He squeezed and tugged making Blair lose the thread of control that he had left. 

"You want to know what I would do then? I would slip that finger in and twist to find the sweet spot of your soul. Let my knuckles slide in and out past that ring of feeling, revel in the feel of you twitching. I want to be naked with you, taste your flavor, smell your essence, feel your skin touch mine. I want slide gently past your ass and let you squirm to get me in. I would hold myself steady and press into you and stop. I would tease you until I had to impale you on my cock or pound away the pressure within. And I would hold you as close to me as I can get for as long as I can." 

Blair let out a moan and shuddered. As he went limp Jim released him and turned him around. He looked into the sleepy eyes before him and said. "That's how gay I am. That's how much I want you." 

He thought he would have the last word but as he reached the door and was about to leave, he heard the muttering coming from behind him. It was obvious Blair had shrugged off the fugue of satisfaction and reality had set in. 

"So Jim, you listening? You made me come in my pants, asshole. You know how gross that feels? We have several hours to knock off, no off-site interviews. All paperwork at the desk. So I'll be telling you how it is - gross, squishy, leaking to my ass, sticking to my jocks, pulling at my hair, getting crusty. I'll tell you how I want you to lick it off me...or no, how you can peel off my jeans at home then soap it off in the shower. I am gonna have you squirming until we get home and we can do all the things I'm gonna tell you." 

The big man groaned and quietly bashed his head against the wall at the desk. Anthropologists were evil, he decided. Evil. 

"Thanks for telling me what I wanted to know Jim." 

Jim nodded and smiled. 

There was a pause and Blair appeared at his side, signing them out. 

"You made me come in my pants!" 

He laughed at the outraged tone and didn't see the thump coming. 

"Ouch! Sandburg!" 

Jim rubbed his arm where Blair scored a direct hit and laughed outright at the puzzled tone of his next words. 

"Hey, where'd the duty officer go?" 

* * *

It was an hour later and Rafe found the duty officer spraying air freshener in the shelves. 

"I'm here for the evidence that Ellison forgot," Rafe said as he ducked the wafting fumes. 

"Reasonable to think he'd forget." George grinned to himself. 

Rafe looked at him and George shook his head as he grinned. "Don't ask." 

Rafe, knowing Jim and Blair, took a chance and replied. "Don't tell?" 

"Oh, yeah. Here's the item you need." 

When Rafe signed out he noted that both Blair and Jim's signatures on the book seemed shaky and he chuckled as he muttered to himself. "Sprung." 

Fin 

* * *

End I Want To Know by Jean: mcarthur@adam.com.au

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
